bowserkoopafandomcom-20200214-history
WARRIOR CODE
Here is the code all cats should follow. Punishments here won't be like the punishments in the rules. Instead, you'll either clean the elders fur, hunt extra amount of prey or whatever your mentor (if you have one), deputy, leader, or I decide. Whoever is the witness of your punishment will decide your fate or choose who will decide your fate, whichever he or she prefers. The Code 1. Defend your Clan even at the cost of your life. You may become friends with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty stays to your Clan, as one day you may face them in battle. 2. Never hunt or trespass onto another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be feed before yourself. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed to be eaten only. Thank StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old before becoming an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent lookout for one night after being given their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be ranked deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader once the leader dies or retires. 9. After death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy will be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. A fight will not break out among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be marked and checked daily. You must challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may scorn a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The Clan leader's word is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior doesn't need to kill cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects a soft life of a kittypet. Brokenstar's footnotes 2. The Clans' territories are all mixed among eachother, so only Highrock is specifically ShadowClan territory. 3. There are no elders yet in ShadowClan. 4. This means don't waste food. 5. A moon is a month, but it's two weeks for a already old enough kit in ShadowClan. 6. I will just send you to do a special task in the interests of the Clan instead. v 7. This may not apply to the first deputy of the Clan. 8. Or is incapacitated permanently from being leader. 9. Or is incapacitated permanently from being deputy. Moonhigh is Midnight. 10. This tradition has not been established yet. there are six Clans, ShadowClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, BloodClan, and LightClan. (LightClan is outside the warrior code, and therefore not invited to gatherings.) 11. Again, intertwined territories. 12. Yes, this does apply. help the kits if they're in trouble. 13. The clan leaders are Brokenstar, Cloudstar, Firestar, Shatteredstar, Scourge, and TPD (I think?). TPD is outside the warrior code, and wanted by all five of the other Clans. 14. An honorable warrior doesn't need to kill cats at all. K.O. is sufficient to deal with any enemies. 15. This applys.